Many portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), light emitting diode displays (LED displays), etc. Generally, such displays are defined by many pixels, where the pixels are themselves defined by sub-pixels. For various color displays, when displaying black and white images, such as, for example, text, video, etc., 2 to 10 sub-pixels, for example, may be utilized to define the black and white pixels.
When an RGBW display displays black and white content, centers of luminance within sub-pixels generally provide a viewer's eyes with the brightest portions within pixels of images displayed as black and white content on the RGBW display. Centers of luminance actually represent imaginary points of how a viewer perceives black and white. When sub-pixels are inactive, the pixels corresponding to the inactive sub-pixels will appear black to the viewer's eyes. When the sub-pixels are activated, the pixels corresponding to the activated sub-pixels will appear white to the viewer's eyes, with the brightest appearance being at the centers of luminance. Due to spacing between centers of luminance along an X direction or along the X axis being different than the spacing between centers of luminance along a Y direction or along the Y axis, when viewing content in the X direction or along the X axis, the display may appear to have a better picture due to the higher resolution in comparison to viewing the content in the Y direction or along the Y axis.